The Last Song
by Lola' HP
Summary: Parce qu'on s'aimait vraiment, mais avec la guerre, et avec nos différences, peut-être que finalement, on s'est plus détruit qu'autre chose.Tu es assises près du piano, et ta douleur fais écho à la douce mélancolie que chante l'instrument sous tes mains.
1. Never Forget

Salut !

Voici mon 2eme OS! Il est légèrement plus long que le premier, j'espere qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne Lecture :)

Lola HP.

* * *

><p>Te souviens tu Mia, de tous ces miroirs brisés ? De tous ces meubles, ces objets détruits ? C'était notre amour ça. Un amour violent, explosif. Mais qui voudrait d'un amour banal en temps de guerre ? Personne. On s'est trouvé alors qu'on se détestait, et ça nous fesait du bien. Parce que pendant quelque heures, on pouvait tout oublié, la guerre, les morts, la peur... Plus rien ne comptait, a part nous, nos disputes, notre amour. Parce qu'on s'aimait vraiment, mais avec la guerre, et avec nos différences, peut-être que finalement, on s'est plus détruit qu'autre chose...Parce que le matin, quand je me réveillais, tu n'étais plus là. Et je ne pouvais alors plus rien faire contre cette peur qui me nouait les entrailles. J'avais peur, oui. Tellement peur même, que sa faisait mal. Et si tu disparaissais ? Si tu étais blessé ? Ou pire, mais je n'ose même pas y penser. J'étais malade de te savoir au côté de l'Ordre, risquant ta vie a chaque minutes. Pour gagner cette guerre. Et moi, j'étais de l'autre côté, j'étais de ceux que tu devais détester, et pourtant, s'ils savaient, tous autant qu"il sont...Parce qu'on en avais parlé déjà, tu voulais que je rejoigne l'Ordre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Tu l'a compris, je crois. Trahir Tu Sais Qui, c'était signé mon arrêt de mort. Et puis, vraiment, j'étais bien avec toi, et j'avais l'espoir fou, qu'un jour on pourrait vivre heureux, loin de tout ce bordel. Alors non, mourir n'était pas dans mes projets. Je ne voulais pas. Pas tant que tu serais là pour moi. Je sais c'est peut-être égoïste, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend fou, ou une connerie moldue dans le genre? Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de cette salle, rouge et verte, or et argent. La salle qui abritait notre passion. Je sais aussi que tu t'en souviens, je le vois quand tu me regardes. Tu aimais regarder les étoiles lorsque le silence devenait trop lourd entre nous. Tu les enviais, tu les trouvais belles, mais par dessus tout, elles étaient libres. C'est pour ça que tu les aimais tant ? Parce qu'elles étaient tout ce que nous n'étions pas ? Tu avais l'air si détachée de tout çà, comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment ici, avec moi, avec les autres, mais plutôt quelque part, loin de cette guerre. Je t'enviais dans ces moments, moi aussi j'aurai voulu être ailleurs. Mais tu semblais si fragile, comme s'il restait encore une part d'innocence en toi. Comme si quelque part, tu étais encore une enfant. Et je détestais Potter, je détestait la guerre, je détestait Voldemort de t'infliger ça, de te détruire chaque jour un peu plus. Car même si avec moi, tu paraissais insouciante, je voyais à longueur de journée l'inquiétude dans tes yeux, tes beaux yeux chocolats ou je me suis noyé, trop fort, trop loin...Je voyais l'inquiétude, le doute, la douleur aussi. Tout se lisait sur ton visage, si bien que même tes sourires ne me trompaient plus. Ta détresse les balayait. Et dans toute cette agitation, même tes amis ne te voyait pas sombrer. Ta joie de vivre disparaissait en même temps que l'étincelle dans tes yeux. Je voyais s'éteindre en toi tout ce qui m'avait attiré. Tout ce qui avais fais qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais amoureux. Oui, je t'aimais, tu le savais j'espère ? Toi, tu m'aimais, tu me le répétait souvent...J'ai toujours cru en toi, en notre amour, même si toi tu ne savais pas. Et c'est ce qui me permettait de continuer, de croire qu'il y aura un lendemain, après aujourd'hui, après la guerre. Ton amour était la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir, même si je ne l'ai jamais mérité...<p>

Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finis. On a finis par la gagner cette foutu guerre. Mais réellement, c'est la seul chose qu'on a gagné tout les deux. Parce qu'avant qu'on gagne, elle a eu le temps de tout détruire. Et finalement, je sais que même nous, elle nous a eu, on finira bien par partir, détruit comme on l'est. Je me demande parfois si tu n'es pas déjà loin, si tu n'a pas déjà rejoins Potter et Weasley. Et comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées, à ce moment là, tu plonge tes yeux, ternes, et plus si chocolatés que çà, dans les miens, qui ne connaisse que le gris d'orage d'autrefois, avant toi. Avant cette amour qui a tout foutu en l'air. Je l'ai détesté si fort ce sentiment, je t'ai détesté tellement toi aussi. Alors on est là, dans cette petite maison, en pleine campagne, parce que j'me souviens qu'un jour tu m'avais dit que c'est comme ça que tu voulais vivre plus tard. Et moi comme un con, j't'ai promis que tu l'aurai, cette fichu maison. Sauf que notre vie n'est pas celle que l'on avait imaginé. Le bonheur n'est pas là, il a du oublier d'emménager avec nous. Je ne parle même pas des enfants Mia. Tu n'en veux pas, et je comprend, de toute façon, on aurait pas pu les élever. Ils auraient été malheureux, tu crois pas? Puis merde. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'adresse a toi. Tu ne me répond plus. Tu ne parles plus. Tu ne _vis_ plus. Tu es, a demi morte. La seule raison qui me pousse a croire que tu es pourtant encore là, avec moi, c'est tes crises de larmes, tes fou rires, presque hystérique, tes cris qui déchirent le silence quand tu cauchemardes. Le silence est notre plus grand compagnon, avec la solitude...La folie avait envahi notre jardin, aussi, elle frappait à notre lui ouvrira plus tard, demain, peut-être...

En attendant, tu es assises près du piano, et ta douleur fais écho à la douce mélancolie que chante l'instrument sous tes mains. Et moi, mon silence résonne dans la pièce, me faisant détester ces notes que je ne connais que trop bien. Je sais ce qu'elles reflètent. Toi, simplement. Ta douleur, ta détresse. Et je ne peux rien faire, ce qui me fait me détester, et haïr tout ce qui fait qu'on en est là aujourd'hui, tout ce qui t'a détruit. La mélodie traverse la pièce, elle semble dessiner le prénom des personnes qu'on aimaient, et qui sont partis. Elles te narguent ces notes, et je sais que tu aimerais voir apparaître ton prénom parmi ceux des autres, histoire d'arrêter de survivre, de rééquilibrer la balance. C'est ce que tu te dis, hein ? Tu n'as de cesse de te demander pourquoi tu as survécu, et pas _eux_ ? Tu es Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais pu trouver une réponse à cette question maudite. Alors tu te laisses glisser dans le désespoir, pour pouvoir les rejoindre, pour oublier que sur ce coup là, tu t'es foirer...Mais en attendant t'es toujours là, et comme moi, je sais que les visages et les rires ne s'arrêtent jamais de défiler dans ta tête. Puis quand tu fermes les yeux, pour effacer ces moments de bonheur disparu, tu vois la guerre, pas vrai ? Toutes ces horreurs te hantent, comme un film en accélérer. Alors, dans ces moments là, tu rouvres les sais que je suis là. Et tu as beau être parfois très loin, tu ne m'oublies jamais, enfin je crois. Puis ensuite...Tu penses a eux, pas vrai ? Je le sais car dans ces moments là, le piano s'emballe, et tes larmes accompagnent cette complainte dans un ballet silencieux. Les notes accélèrent et on pourrait presque les voir exploser.J'ignore si c'est de la tristesse, de la colère, ou du désespoir...Sûrement un peu des , tu vois, finalement, l'amour a gagner, Potter avait raison. Il nous a détruit aussi bien qu'il nous a unis, avant. Parce qu'il était trop fort, trop violent, alors maintenant,on se noit dedans...Je dis "était", parce que je ne sais plus. Il a peut-être disparu, finalement, tout cet amour. Il s'est peut-être perdu parmi toutes ces croches et ces doubles qui nous renvoient notre solitude en pleine gueule. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, parce que je sais que c'est faux. On s'aime toujours autant, sinon, on aurait déjà sombrer dans la folie. Tu n'en es plus très loin pourtant, parce que ta douleur a surpasser notre amour, elle l'a balayé comme s'il n'était rien. Quelques fois, j'ai envie de te demander si tu te souviens de moi, si tu te souviens de nous. Mais j'ai trop peur de la réponse.

Quand nos regards se croisent, tu te calmes un peu. J'ai toujours cette impression d'être une bouée de sauvetage, pour t'empêcher de te noyer totalement, et ça ne me dérange pas. Parce qu'à ce moment là, je sais que j'ai existé, et je sais que parmi tout ses souvenirs qui te déchirent un peu plus, parfois, tu vois mon visage. Est ce que ça te fais sourire ? Est ce que ça te rend triste ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'empêche de devenir folle ? Parce que je suis ici avec toi ? Parce que je suis la dernière personne qui arrive à te faire sourire, a t'aider a survivre ? Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Tu veux peut-être partir, tout simplement. Ou alors tu aimerais vivre, et tu n'arrives pas à te sortir de toute cette souffrance, de ce désespoir...Des fois, lorsque tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que tu regrettes. Quoi ? Non, pas nous. Tu regrettes seulement de m'avoir entrainer dans ta chute, tu regrettes de me voir souffrir, attendre, en vain, parce que tu ne te relèveras pas. Et ça me fait mal. Tu m'as tout appris, tu m'as appris à aimer la vie. Aujourd'hui tout est finis, et on se retrouve toujours plus seul sur terre...Je ne partirais pas, Je ne suis pas perdu, et je n'oublierais jamais. Je pleure un peu, alors que tu te meurs, lentement. Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher, tant de souvenirs ou tu rigoles, et tu fais tourner la terre. Tu sais que je serai derrière toi ? Quand tu partiras.

Et tu continues à jouer, les notes s'élève du piano, et cette fois, ce n'est pas la guerre que j'y vois, c'est de la mélancolie, de la nostalgie. Tu repense à nous ? Alors ta voix résonne dans la pièce. Depuis quand n'avais tu pas parler ? Ta voix et magnifique. Tu chantes une chanson moldue, je crois. Je m'approche et pose mes mains sur tes épaules, j'embrasse ton cou. Je te sens sourire. Le titre me revient, _Remember when_ d'Avril Lavigne. Une histoire de regret après une séparation. Ça correspond bien, pas vrai ? Tu es partis, loin, tu as essayer de _les_ rejoindre, et tu regrettes, mais tu n'a pas oublier...Tu pleures, et ça me tue un peu plus... Pleures pas. Un jour, se sera ton tour, la dernière mélodie se finira enfin, et tu pourras partir les rejoindre. Je te suivrai de près, ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras rire aux blagues de la Belette, et engueuler Potter parce qu'il a essayer de me draguer, raconter tout et n'importe quoi a Ginevra. Et puis, on sera ensemble. Tu trouves pas que sa fait trop fleur bleue de parler comme ça, alors que je parle de notre mort, enfin, de ce qu'il y aura après en tout cas... ? Si, hein ? Peu importe, du moment que je suis avec toi, et que je peux te vois rire et sourire...

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, perso, je n'aime pas trop la fin...Et vous? Vous en pensez quoi? Je dis que ça vaut bien une review ...Vous êtes pas d'accord? ;D (la Review: Secret de la Progression :) Désolé pour les fautes qui trainent, Merci a tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin !<p>

A bientot.

Lolà HP.


	2. Réponses reviews anonymes

Salut Salut !

Hééé non, ce n'est pas un deuxième chapitre. En fait c'est pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes. Je préfère répondre par MP, en général, mais là, avec vous, chers reviewers anonymes, c'est plus dur donc, je me lance :

Deedee, je sais pas si tu vas revenir sur cette fiction un jour, mais si tu le fais, tu auras une réponse! Donc, merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes quelques phrases m'ont touché, et moi aussi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, tu vois. Parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas puisse apprecier ce que l'on a écrit, qu'elle puisse commenter aussi gentiment, avec autant de compliments (ou même une critique, si un jour l'envie te prend, ça fera toujours plaisir !).Ca me touche tout simplement, de savoir que tu as adoré/ée. Donc finalement, Merci, mais de rien pour "ce merveilleux moment", comme tu dis, tout le plaisir était pour moi !

A bientôt j'éspère !

Lolà HP.


End file.
